


sweet heart

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: The oven would have to go.  It had burned all four of the heart-shaped cakes Loki had attempted to bake for Darcy.It's definitely the oven's fault.





	sweet heart

**Author's Note:**

> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
> for lostmermaidponyo on tumblr
> 
>  

Grumbling and grousing, Loki pulled the smoking, charred blob from the oven. 

It was the fourth smoking, charred blob he’d pulled from the oven that afternoon.  

The oven  _must_  be faulty.  

He eyed all four of the confectionary disasters lying about on the countertop, looking very much like some sort of sugary, fiery warzone,  and decided that  _yes_.  Yes, the oven would have to go. It had ruined the last of the heart shaped cakes he was baking for Darcy.  The very last.    

The front door opened and Darcy entered, hanging her bag on the hook by the door.  

The oven would have to go later.  Because now, he had to explain the burnt smell in the air and all the ruined cakes.

“Hello, darling…” he walked hurriedly across the room and held out his arms.  

“Hey.  What’s all of that? Did you try to bake?” She looked up into his eyes and Loki steeled them. His glorious little vixen wasn’t getting anything from him. He would lock up his emotions, and–

“You baked for  _me_?” she squealed.  

He laughed nervously.  "I did no such thing.“  

"You did.   _You_  tried to bake me a cake and you’re terrible at baking!”

Sniffing, he crossed his arms across his chest.  " _You’re_  insulting me.“  

"No.  I’m loving you.” Darcy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clasping them behind his neck to tug him down for a kiss.  "You’re amazing.“  

"I’d be more amazing if I’d succeeded.  Sweets for my sweetheart… it’s nauseating, but there I was, attempting it all the same.”

Darcy smiled up at him, rubbing her nose against his before pecking his lips and releasing him.  She turned, grabbing two of the ruined burnt blobs and tossing them all in a trash bag.  "Come on.“  

"Where are we going?”

“To buy new cake pans and do this thing right.”  

“Or we could purchase one from a pastry shop…”  

“ _Or_ , we could buy new cake pans and do this thing right…” Darcy repeated, pointedly.  

“Ah yes.  Sounds lovely,” Loki replied with a smirk.


End file.
